


Frail

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Frail





	Frail

Of all people—

“Marie?”

* * *
    
    
    O’Hare 6:30AM — LAX 8:52AM

* * *

Dom’s in custody and Marie refuses.

It’s a solitary, white-knuckled drive.

* * *

“Relation?”

“Friend.”

* * *

Arthur stares.

The pathologist clears her throat.

* * *

“Yes.”

_Seen worse,_ he thinks.

Arthur pockets his hand, totem grasped.

“That’s Mallorie Cobb.”

* * *

Except... _not_—

It’s a pale imitation.

* * *


End file.
